Jak: Fallen Angel
by longearsdude
Summary: Jak wants to avenge Keiras death and travels to hell. but he's in for more than he bargained for, Demon muraders, An insane ruler,and death himself. Soon, he will meet his true destiny, and his loved ones. CHAPTER 11 IS BACK UP! Sorry, explanation inside.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**This is just the prologue, the next chapter is SO much better, so give it a chance. PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Disclaimer: nothing is mine, even though the characters i made up are mine, im going to go ahead and say they're not.**

It was just a normal day in Haven City, and two normal people were walking down the port, hand in hand. The girl, Keira, was completely oblivious to the small black box that bounced in her partner's pocket, containing the rest of her life. Jak was going to ask Keira to marry him. But fate had no intention of permitting the happy couple to live happily ever after. As they were reaching the entrance to the industrial section, they heard a scream.

"What was that? Jak, you should go and check it out." Keira said.

Jak, who had WAY bigger things on his mind than some old lady getting mugged said, "Wait, Keira, there's something I want to ask you."

"Jak! Somebody could be hurt! It can wait!"

Jak sighed and ran to where he had heard the scream. He didn't need to run, because the problem was heading straight for him. A tall dark being that stood at least seven feet tall was coming at him. It resembled his dark self but its skin was pitch black, its horns curled and twisted, everything about it was pitch black and seemed to even absorb the light around it.

"What the- was all he could say before a dark blow hit him straight in the face, sending him soaring at least twenty feet backwards. He landed at Keira's feet; Keira was already close to tears at the site of her man being thrown twenty feet into the air.

"Oh my god! JAK!"

His attacker was moving in for the kill, noticing this, Jak leaped into action. He drew his morph gun and shot franticly at the dark being. To his surprise, the bullets passed through him, as if he was shooting at smoke.

"What the hell are you?" Jak demanded.

It laughed manically, "I rule the underworld, boy! I'm insulted you haven't heard of me!"

The creature laughed and grabbed Keira around the waist and held a claw to her thought, "I'm going to have quite some fun with her..."

"NO!" Jak roared.

"Jak… help me…" Keira whimpered.

"Relax, my darling, my quarrel is not with you," He looked up at Jak, "I WANT YOU!"

"PUT HER DOWN!"

"Ok," came the reply, he slid his claw across her throat, killing her.

Jak watched as the woman he loved was executed before his eyes, tossed aside like a piece of trash.

"GOD DAMNIT! YOU WILL PAY!" He roared inhumanly.

"What are you going to do about it?" The creature said, taking a step forward. "You can't even touch me!"

He summoned a dark blade, and brought it above his head, ready to deliver the final blow. Jak had tears streaming down his face, he wondered if he should even object to dying. Jak made his decision, if he would die, this man would meet his end too. The lethal weapon swung down to meet Jak's arm, in its light form. The blade did not pass through his arm, or cut it. It just stopped.

"No." Came the gasp. He watched in awe as Jak's entire body glowed white.

It staggered backwards and disappeared in a flash. Jak knelt over Keira's corpse and sobbed.

------------------------------------ONE MONTH LATER, NAUGHTY OTTSEL------------------------

Jak sat at the bar, drowning himself in whisky. He was previously been suicidal, until a new thought crossed his mind: Revenge. He was going to murder the man who had taken Keira away from him. He had a good idea of how, too. He was going to go to the metal head nest, where the rift ring is held, and talk to the precursors about getting to Hell. This just happened to be his last drink before his departure.

"JAK! You cannot do this!" a certain green old man said.

"What do you know?" Jak said, rounding on him.

"Jak, nobody took Keira's death harder than you, but I'm just trying to help you!"

"I'm helping myself!" Jak stood up and made his way to the door, Samos close behind.

"Jak! You have a destiny to fulfill!" Samos pleaded.

Jak turned around swiftly, nearly knocking the old man off his feet.

"SCREW MY DESTINY!" He roared viciously.

With that, he walked out the door, where he met Sig, Torn, Daxter, and Jinx.

"Are you guys ready?"

All nodded their heads.

"Jakkie-boy, How long didja say we'd be gone for?" Jinx questioned.

"A week, tops." Jak said gruffly.

Later, at the metal head nest, Jak stood facing the Rift Ring, the others behind him in the wastelander cars. He touched the Ring, knowing what would happen. The precursor Jak had met earlier immerged from the Ring.

"Hero, I know why you call upon me," It boomed, "You wish to travel into hell and avenge your lover's death, and you will be glad to know that I can grant your wish. But beware, this decision will not bring happiness, it is your choice."

He raised his arm at the ring, and it glow bright scarlet.

"Right into the hornets nest!" Jak laughed.

The sand shark, with Jak in it, leapt into the ring, fallowed by the dune hoppper and the Gila Stomper.

The first thing jak saw coming out of the ring was red. Red everything. He saw desert as far as the eye could see, with blood red sand. The sky was dark red, with black clouds that never gave rain. There was no sun! The light just seemed to come from... nowhere. all of these elements produced The Bloody Desert.

"What the hell is this place?" Torn cried.


	2. Three Years Later

**Three Years Later**

**(Yes you read that right, they've been wandering in the freaking desert for 3 years!)**

"Jak! Jak!"

Jak looked up. Three years can do a lot to one's appearance. His bi-colored hair was now almost completely green, sideburns coated his face and his goatee had grown darker.

"What?" He answered, annoyed.

Sig held up a small devise, beeping loudly. "We got a few Beasts headed this way!"

Jak smiled insanely, a rather scary sight. "Let's take 'em out."

Jak equipped his goggles and hopped into the sand shark, Sig and torn in the Gila Stomper, and Jinx in the dune hopper, and drove off. The vehicles were equipped with strange contraptions that resembled sails on a ship. The "sails" were tied down to the sides of the Sand Shark, producing the image of a giant dragon fly. As the vehicle skipped, the "wings" captured air, allowing it to glide for a short time. The Gila Stomper and Dune Hopper had similar contraptions, much thicker and larger.

While "gliding" along the sand, Jak turned to his friend, "Dax, wanna do a fly-by?"

Daxter nodded his head, and in one fluid motion, he crouched and did a single back flip, relieving the Sand Shark of its extra limbs while attaching them to his back. Instantaneously he caught the strong airstreams and soared at least seventy feet in the air. You see, Daxter had grown immensely from the immature side-kick we knew three years ago, the dessert had changed him. Daxter painstakingly positioned his goggles on his brow.

Adjusting them to level four zoom, he said to himself, "There you bastards are." Sure enough, five gigantic Beasts stood far below the flying ottsel.

"Time to take a few of you out, Orange Lightning style!"

'Orange Lightning' swooped downward forty feet, and used his free hand to summon his morph gun, switched to Vulcan fury mode; he triumphed in effectively eliminating a predominantly hideous individual. Swooping down not ten feet from his next victim, being the sharpshooter he was, he notably blinded the Beast and sent him hurtling into his friends. The Beasts were far from the metal heads in haven city; these colossal monsters resembled rhinos significantly, but with emerald bio-armor, scales and deathly spikes. 'Beasts' wasn't their genuine name of course, they just couldn't be sure of what to entitle them.

Spotting the Sand Shark moving quickly below him, Daxter maneuvered downwards gracefully.

"Miss me, buddy?" He said, landing on Jak's shoulder skillfully.

"How many left?" Came the cold reply.

"Four, two injured."

"Nice."

The blips on the radar grew nearer as the dust in the distance grew visible. Jak equipped his fire arm, Sig, Jinx, Daxter, and Torn echoed his action. Jak rose, as if he was surfing on the sand shark.

"Dax, take the wheel! Put it in full speed!" Jak ordered.

Daxter did as he was told, maneuvering the vehicle with surprising skill for someone who can't see over the dashboard. He activated the hyper boosters as the Beasts became nearer. When they were not ten feet away, Jak bounded for the nearest one. Jak commenced in pelting it with bullets while leaping throughout the air, while Daxter expertly maneuvered the Sand Shark into a skid turn, keeping the guns facing the unfortunate creature, making sure every single bullet that left the barrel contributed in some way to bringing this creature to its end. Finishing his performance with a well produced back flip, Jak landed with grace in the saddle of the sand shark.

_One down, three to go. _Jak thought.

He quickly spotted the individual Daxter had previously blinded, and without warning, leapt for it, leaving Daxter at the wheel once again. But he refused to take it down quickly, no; he was going to have some fun with this one. He mounted the Beast like a horse, using one hand to steady himself and the other to shoot wildly into the air. An extra passenger surprised and infuriated the Beast; it blindly shook and thrust itself rapidly in every direction, causing Jak quite a bit of grief. Even through the madness, Jak found his target, a smaller Beast with its face plate knocked off. With his gun set to blaster, Jak took aim and fired non-stop. He smiled as the Beast fell. His form of transport suddenly roared in pain, Jak turned around to find Sig and Torn in the Gila Stomper, launching package after package of lead at his Beast, At HIM.

"Wha- SIG!"

Daxter, knowing the danger his friend was in, hit the turbo, hard. Jak bound throughout the air just as the Beast fell. Daxter produced the Sand Shark directly below Jak's soon-to-be landing point. Due to the 'interruption', Jak's landing was not faultless; he was a little off, causing him to land to the side of the sand shark. But, he reacted quickly and gripped the metal body firmly and swung, and using the metal framework of the Sand Shark as a jungle gym, he soon found his rightful place in the cockpit of the vehicle. The dust cleared, three bloodied corpses laid in the maroon sand. Jak was extremely pissed at Sig, but he had one more thought on his mind…

"Daxter, I thought you said there were four of them!"

"There were…" Daxter said.

"Where's Jinx?"

Jak scanned the area, and found Jinx in the Dune Hopper about three hundred meters away.

"Jinx, come on! There's another one hiding somewhere out h-"

He was cut off by a deafening roar, followed by a colossal Beast heading straight for Jinx.

"JINX!" Torn shouted.

The collision was appalling, metal and flesh were strewn everywhere. Sig looked down and sighed, "That is not a way I'd like to go."

"GOD DAMNIT JAK!" Torn roared, "You've gone over the line this time! Three fucking years I've put up with your shit! It's your fault Jinx is dead!"

He raised his trusty blade that managed to stay with him over the years. Jak followed suit and drew two hacker style blades. They were long and formed a sharp right angle at the end, making an L shape that could be used to catch blades or hack at enemies bodies.

"Cherries, we can settle this with out fighting, can't we?" Sig cut in.

"Shut up, Sig!" Torn said, immediately greeting Sig's face with a small pistol. "I'll fucking tear you guys apart!"

"In a fair fight, who do you think would win? Huh? Come on I dare you." Jak challenged.

"I won't fight fair, I promise." Torn retorted.

Luckily, before they could tear each other apart, the abnormally large Beast they seemed to have forgotten about roared deafeningly. It was trying to get out of the wreckage. One of its legs was obviously broken, but it could still do great harm. Sig raised his trusty peacemaker, now a bronze hue from substandard care, and aimed for the Beast's face. He fired, the Beast's head exploded, sending what little brains it had in every direction. Sig, using this distraction to his advantage, knocked both weapons out of Torn's hands.

Sig seized Torn by his shoulders, "Torn! This is desert madness!"

"What the hell is that?" Torn demanded.

"I've seen it happen to the best of wastelanders, people go mad in deserts like this, come on Torn! Pull it together!" He said.

"I don't have any freaking desert madness; this is the most aware I've ever been! Jak! Your girlie is DEAD! You hear me? D-E-A-D."

"Shut the hell up, Torn!"

Sig turned around to face Jak, "Jak, Torn's right, she's dead. I say we start looking for a way out of this place, soon."

"It's not about bringing her back to life! It's about revenge! What would you do if it was you?"

"And how did your revenge with the baron go? Huh?"

Daxter hopped onto the hood of the sand shark, "Jak? I agree with Torn and Sig, we have to get out of here, now."

"Okay, Okay, everybody SHUT UP!" A dark eco spark flew out of Jak's chest, "We'll leave, soon. Just give me one week, please, that's all I'm asking."

Torn's facial expression subdued, "Fine! You can have your god damned week, but a second more and I'll slice your head off."

"Come on cherries, we need to set up camp somewhere." Sig pointed out.

Jak walked to the sand shark.

"One week!" Torn called after him.

"One week." Jak repeated.

**I have to be careful, or I'm going to kill off all my original characters, and I have to plan the story out a little better and decide if I make it a happy ending or not.**


	3. Betrayal, death, and…Weasel

**Betrayal, death, and…Weasel**

**MY COOLEST OC EVER IS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: All Torn lovers, you will hate me for this chapter…**

That night, at an oasis, Jak slept under the sand shark, Sig and Torn in the Gila stomper, and Jinx in pieces. All slept facing downwards, if they didn't, the red sand that blew through the air would slowly pass over your nose and suffocate. Torn turned and shook in his sleep, eventually causing him to wake. He stirred, looked around, and got out of the Gila Stomper, being careful not to rouse Sig. He sauntered down to the water and wet his hands, and splashed water on his face. Sig was not wrong about the desert madness, over the last three years Torn had slowly been going insane.

"I have to get out of here." Torn said to himself.

_**WE**__ have to get out of here._

Yeah, WE do.

_But Jak won't let us!_

Jak said he will, in a week.

_NO! He's lying! He will not keep his promise!_

I'm sure Jak will turn around in a week. Sig said so too.

_NO! Sig is bad also!_

What? No Sig is fine, just fine.

_NO! WE MUST LEAVE NOW!_

Then… Then I guess we'll have to steal the cars.

_And kill Jak._

What? I can't kill Jak!

_And Sig._

What? No fucking way that I'll kill Jak and Sig.

_YES YOU WILL! What's the difference, dieing in the desert or dieing by your hand?_

You're right…

_Yes, now you see my wisdom, we need to live, and we can't with them alive. So, go take care of them!_

Torn stealthily moved up to the sand shark, and quietly settled into the saddle. He started the engine loudly. He didn't care if he woke the others; he could simply run Jak over and shoot Sig. suddenly, Jak's blade was inserted through the gap in the metal framework of the sand shark. The blade was held in front of Torn's throat, if he accelerated, he would kill himself. Jak rolled out from under the car, but the blade was still there, it became clear to Torn that Daxter was holding the blade.

"Not so fast buddy-boy!" Daxter said.

Torn franticly pulled out his morph gun and pressed his finger on the trigger, Jak, armed with his other blade, used the convenient L- shape of it to latch on to Torn's gun and force it upwards, into the air. The Vulcan fury screamed into the night, Torn had one hand on the wheel and the other trapped on his gun. Jak, noticing this, delivered him a swift punch to the face.

"Trying to steal the cars, huh? I should have known."

Torn looked for a way out, suddenly, he hit the reverse; he moved the other way from the blade, causing no harm to him. Daxter came through the metal framing in the sand shark; he was now at Torn's feet. Torn hit the gas, leaving Jak in the dust.

"God damn it!" Jak said to himself.

Daxter, still in the car, commenced in playing with the gears, brakes, and screwing up and smashing whatever looked important. Torn couldn't help but notice a two foot orange ottsel screw with his stolen car.

"What the fu- HEY!"

"Orange lightning to the rescue!"

The stolen vehicle made a high pitched noise, and spun out of control. Jak, seeing his car spinning and making random turns, ran after it. Torn, seeing Jak running towards him, gunned the engine faster. Torn drove nearly two hundred miles an hour over the next sand dune, causing him to rocket through the air, he hit the next dune at an angle, almost dismantling the sand shark. Jak pulled him out of the car and punched him in the face.

"You little bastard!" Jak roared.

Torn showed Jak his firearm once again, and once again Jak latched onto the gun and forced it shoot into the air, but Torn was ready this time. With his free hand he landed a strong blow to Jak's face, knocking him over.

Sig, back at camp, was woken abruptly by the sound of gunfire.

"What the hell was that?" Sig called to nobody.

He scanned the area, no Jak, no Torn, and no Daxter.

"Jak? Torn? ... Daxter?"

The Sand shark was gone too, had what he suspected happened?

Torn pointed his gun at the stunned Jak. Dazed, Jak got up, only to be greeted by the barrel of Torn's Vulcan fury model. He moved quickly, performing a spin kick while coming back up from the ground. He hit Torn's gun just in time, sending flying at least fifteen feet. Jak on his feet now, Torn equipped his long blade.

"What, you don't think you can take me?" Torn taunted.

Jak removed both blades of his. Torn ran at him, Jak was a much better swordsman, or whatever type of blade he carried. Jak sidestepped the attack easily. With Torn now behind him, he struck again. With out turning around, Jak reached his blade behind his shoulder and obstructed Torn's blow. Torn quickly disengaged and struck again. Jak turned around swiftly and blocked. Torn jabbed at Jak twice more, and Jak blocked twice more. The third time, Jak struck, going for the head, a lethal strike.

Torn caught his blade, "Going for the kill, are we?"

Meanwhile, Sig was back at the campsite, Sig had found the sand shark's tracks. He started to follow them.

Torn let out a series of quick strikes, then Jak followed suit. Soon, they were both locked in rapid, swift combat. Jak delivered a positively brutal strike, Torn caught him in perry, and he was loosing ground fast.

"Traitor," Jak spat.

Torn disengaged and swiftly reverberated his attack and Jak caught his blade. Torn was pushing hard on Jak's blade he wasn't sure he could stand his ground.

"Liar," Torn retorted.

Just when Jak was sure he couldn't hold Torn anymore, he disengaged by performing a single back flip, kicking Torn in the face. Landing five feet away, Jak recovered.

"Well aren't you Mr. fancy?" Torn taunted.

"Bring it, Torn!" Jak retorted.

Torn brought it, he charged at him full speed, swing his blade wildly. Jak caught his blade, and used the L-shape of his sword to manipulate it to his will. Jak sent Torn's own blade flying at him, He couldn't disengage, Jak was in complete control. Torn had to duck and dodge several times to keep from killing himself. Torn finally regained control and disengaged. Torn swung and thrashed his blade blindly into the air, Jak dodged his first three attacks, but his fourth blow he caught once again, he swung Torn's blade towards his neck and swung his second sword, in his left hand into an upper cut. Torn wisely ducked… right into Jak's second blade. Torn's head was knocked backwards at a one-eighty angle, so Jak was staring at his upper neck and chin. Torn grabbed his hair and, with a nasty cracking sound, his head was upright. Torn had a large gash splitting his face in half. It interrupted his lips and nose, and then split his forehead apart. It was amazing he could talk.

"You're going to pay for that!" Torn threatened.

"I doubt it." Jak disagreed.

Torn struck yet again, and yet again Jak sidestepped it. Jak and Torn were soon locked in the rigid, fast paced combat they had achieved before. Torn was changing his position more than necessary.

_What is he doing?_ Jak thought.

Torn was moving farther and farther away from him.

_Is he running away? No, that can't be it. He always waits for me to come to him._

Suddenly, just as it was too late, it dawned on him.

_HE'S GOING FOR THE VULCAN FURY!_

Torn scooped up the Vulcan fury and aimed it at Jak, who stood frozen. Daxter, who was still dazed from the crash, looked up to see Torn pick up the Vulcan fury and point it at Jak's head.

"Well, I'd say I'm sorry Jak, but, I'm not that sorry." Torn tightened his grip on the lethal weapon. Daxter quickly activated the machine guns and notably pumped Torn full of lead.

"Where would you be with out me? Huh?" Daxter gloated.

Daxter walked past Torn's corpse, "Sheesh! What a psycho!"

"Thanks Dax." Jak said. "Now what are we going to tell Sig?"

"Hold it right there, chili peppers!"

Sig descended from the same dune that had caused Torn to crash five minutes earlier.

Eyeing Torn, Sig shouted, "You KILLED him?"

"Sig, it's not what it looks like, I swear!"

"You crossed the line, Cherries!" Sig raised the Peacemaker.

"Sig! He was trying to steal the cars! He tried to kill me!"

"Jak! You're going insane! Can't you see? I thought you two were just pissed at each other! I didn't know you were going to kill him!" Sig charged the Peacemaker.

"Wait, Sig," Daxter cut in, "I was there, Torn tried to steal the cars."

Sig sighed, "I believe you, cherries. People will do crazy things in the desert." Sig lowered his gun.

"Thanks Sig." Jak said.

"Now, I still stand by what I said before, one week."

"Okay, one week."

Sig noticed the sun rising over the crooked horizon, "Six days."

The sun looked beautiful rising over the ruby sand. As the light got brighter, the sand became redder. It was looking better by the second.

"Come on, lets get out of here." Jak suggested.

After ten minutes of tinkering under the hood, Jak fixed nearly all the damage caused by Daxter and Torn, Soon, the Sand shark was driving nicely, with only a funny sounding noise. The sand shark and Gila Stomper glided along the scarlet sand for a few hours. Daxter then suggested they take a break and fill their stomachs. Sig and Jak pulled over. Daxter leapt into the trunk and pulled out three lunch sacks, or as Daxter would call them, Sac 'o craps. Sig, Jak, and Daxter ate quietly, until Jak said, "Hey Dax, wanna have some fun?"

Daxter had some fun indeed, Jak requested he fly over the ground to see ahead, Daxter agreed, unaware of the string tied to his foot. Daxter took off; soon, about seventy feet into the air, he noticed a slight tug on his foot.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY JAK!" Daxter roared.

Jak laughed, he was flying his best friend like a kite, "Hey Sig, wanna turn?"

"When will I ever get another chance to fly an ottsel?"

Sig gladly took the string and got into the Gila stomper. He drove off at one hundred and eighty miles on hour.

"AAAAAAH SIG! PUT ME DOWN, YOU'RE PULLING ME IN HURTFUL PLACES!"

Sig just chuckled to himself; he soon turned around back towards Jak and returned Daxter to him. Jak decided he had had enough fun, he reeled Daxter in.

"That was NOT funny, first you fly me like a kite, then Sig drives me through the frickin' desert, then you reel me like I'm a fish!"

Oh yeah, even in hell Jak could figure out how to have a good time.

"We should get back on the road." Sig pointed out.

Jak stood up straight, stretched and headed for the sand shark. Suddenly the ground began to shake, not three feet under ground Jak could've sworn he heard cursing. The ground started shaking more violently, suddenly, the sand exploded; leaving debris soaring through the air, Jak heard a voice. Jak readied his blaster.

"Friend or foe?" Jak demanded.

"Friend." A sly voice said.

The dust cleared. The first thing Jak saw was metal. A gigantic metal… drill. But only the front of a drill, a drill bit. But there was nothing bitty about this; it stood at least ten feet tall, a tunneling drill. The 'bit' was in the shape of an Ice cream cone, flat on the top, creating a single platform with a single column protruding from its center. Jak looked up. Holding on to the column was… a mole. A half mole, half sloth, wearing a yellow hard hat. The strange creature had long sloth claws, brown fur, and stood upright on its drill, or half a drill. It leaned against the column and held up one clawed hand and produced a single fire ball and grinned at Jak, Jak watched in awe.

"The name's Weasel."

**Cool right? Well I think he is, sorry about Torn, he had to go.**

**If you don't get the shape of Jak's blades by the end of this chapter, then no fight scenes will make sense. I don't like explaining it every time I want to write a fight scene. **

**Other than that, PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you for your time… **


	4. Cars, Drills, and Demons

**I just came up with the ending, its pretty cool. And I have an idea for a sequel. **

**Jak: HellBringer**** Would anybody read it if I wrote it?**

**DISCLAIMER: I retract the statement I made before, all OCs except for Death I own.**

**I love Weasel too much for him not to be mine.**

The dust cleared. The first thing Jak saw was metal. A gigantic metal… drill. But only the front of a drill, a drill bit. But there was nothing bitty about this; it stood at least ten feet tall, a tunneling drill. The 'bit' was in the shape of an Ice cream cone, flat on the top, creating a single platform with a single column protruding from its center. Jak looked up. Holding on to the column was… a mole. A half mole, half sloth…. wearing a yellow hard hat. The strange creature had long sloth claws, brown fur, and stood upright on its drill, or half a drill. It leaned against the column and held up one clawed hand and conjured a single fire ball and grinned at Jak, Jak watched in awe.

"The name's Weasel."

Jak was still in shock, "and you're a mole…"

"Yep. And your name is?"

Jak immediately toughened up for the reason that he was in the presence of a stranger, "Jak Mar"

Weasel seemed deep in thought for a second, and didn't answer for a long time, "And what brings you here, to hell. I'm guessing you're not on vacation."

Jak lowered his gun, "I'm here to kill the guy who owns this place." Jak stated truthfully

"Ahhh, Neero, our 'great' king."(A/N: Yes I did use the name of a roman emperor, with an extra E)

Jak had been dying to put a name on his revenge, "Neero, huh? So, where the Hell are we?"

"The Bloody Desert. Twenty five years ago, this desert was all hell, but Neero suspected there were people plotting against him around the borders, so he cut of all supplies and water, and he built a new wall. He killed MILLIONS because of some paranoid delusion!"

"Sounds like a real nice guy, he killed my girlfriend."

"Ahhh, so, out for a little revenge, are we? Well, you gotta be careful, Neero can be tricky."

"And you would know?"

"I used to work for him."

Jak drew his blade, "WHAT?"

"Put that away Jak, I'll explain everything, sit down."

Jak did as he was told, Weasel alighted from his drill.

"Eight years ago, my wife died. I asked Neero to bring her back to life, he did. But at a price, I had to work for him. It would be my job to tunnel to earth and collect the dead bodies, hence the drill. And I would bring them to Death, at the gates of Hell. After four years, I figured out a way to repay my debt. And I did, but Neero betrayed me and threw me out into the Badlands, and had Death try to kill me. I'm the only person to fight Death and survive."

"Death? I thought he was a legend." Jak stated disbelievingly.

"No, he's real as you and me."

"And he goes in and out of Hell unnoticed?"

Weasel had a pretty good idea of the ideas passing through Jak's head, "Listen, you do NOT want to screw with Death."

Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder, "Listen, our boy here has saved the world three times! I think he can take this 'Death' guy."

"You have no idea what he can do. Did you hear me? I'm the only person to survive a fight with him."

"Okay, okay, so Death is out of the picture. But how can we get to Hell?"

Weasel motioned to a far off mountain range, "It's just over those mountains. But my drill is broke down. Maybe we can help each other out."

"What'd you have in mind?"

"Well, if you could give me a Dark Eco Crystal to start my drill, then I will guide you into Hell and give you this nifty little devise." Weasel held up a small, red, rectangular devise.

"What is it?"

"It's from my days as Death's Digger. Remember when I said that I would bring the bodies back to Hell? Well, I'd touch them with this, and they would return to life, well, sort of. You see, there are three levels of life, there's dead, no movement, no talking. Then there's dead, but they can move and talk, but their skin is all discolored. They're only alive in Hell, If they were to go into the surface world, then they would die. And last, there is alive, like you. I let people walk and talk, but they're still dead."

"What's your point?"

"This little thing can be set to level three."

Jak nodded his head, "And why would I want that?"

"What? You don't want it? Fine, no deal."

"Wait! I'll do it."

Jak ran to the back of the sand shark and popped open the trunk. Jak revealed a large eco crystal, "Here you go."

Both objects were exchanged in the air and settled with their new owners. Jak pocketed the item and both moved towards their modes of transportation.

"So how do you move with that thing?" Jak asked.

Weasel replied wordlessly. Weasel gripped the column protruding from his drill and shifted his weight. The large heap of metal tilted completely sideways, Weasel swiftly shifted his feet so he was now 'surfing' on the column. The drill then activated, sending debris flying through the air, and propelling Weasel along the sand. Sig observed the scene with sheer bewilderment. Jak simply nodded his head in approval. They raced through the ruby sand for a few hours, Weasel was keeping up with the Sand Shark and the Gila Stomper quite well, and it soon became obvious to Jak that Weasel was holding back.

"So, are you going to show us how fast that thing can really go?"

A wicked grin trapped itself on Weasel's face. He gripped the long shaft hard and crouched, he concentrated his weight forward. He rocketed forwards, debris were flying everywhere, nearly blinding Jak. Weasel was hitting speeds of two hundred seventy miles an hour! Weasel jumped and swung on the metal bar he was 'surfing' on before. He brought the drill down with him into the sand, making a deep tunnel. All Jak saw was Weasel disappearing. Weasel surfaced directly in front of the sand shark and leaned casually on his drill. Jak's jaw seemed to hang limp. They continued their journey, and it was nearing dark.

"We should set up camp." Daxter suggested.

An hour later Sig, Daxter, Weasel, and Jak were sitting around a fire, courtesy of Weasel. Daxter and Sig seemed trapped in their own conversation. Jak and Weasel sat together in silence.

"So, you tell me you've been roaming this desert for three years. Have you ever given any thought to how you're going to kill Neero?"

Jak paused for a moment, "I have a secret weapon, and Neero doesn't stand a chance against it."

After a diminutive silence, Weasel ignited another conversation, "I wasn't always like this you know."

Jak looked up at him, "Like how?"

"I was human once, before."

"How did it happen?"

"It came with the job." Weasel replied curtly.

"How did you 'repay your debt'?"

"About that- Look, Jak there's something I need to tell you. I-

"Cherries, it's ten o' clock, get to bed!" Sig admonished.

Jak stood up and crawled under the Sand Shark as Daxter took liberty in putting out the fire differently than most. Weasel slept under the Gila Stomper while Sig slept on top. Jak had thought Weasel wanted to tell him something important, but he shook off the feeling and went to sleep. The next morning Jak was abruptly woken by the radar beeping vociferously, demanding attention. He ignored it and woke casually. The first thing he noticed was that Sig had chosen to sleep with his Peacemaker, something he never did before. Jak could immediately tell Sig didn't trust Weasel, Jak didn't know why, but he felt like he did. The radar finally caught Jak's attention, he gasped as he eyed the huge blotch moving towards it.

"Weasel! Sig!...Daxter! Get the cars, were in deep shit here!"

Sig instinctively cocked his Peacemaker and Hopped into the Gila Stomper with Weasel still crawling out from under it.

Weasel ran to the Sand Shark and studied the radar, "You woke me up for a couple demons?"

Jak paused, "Demons?"

"Yeah, you didn't think Neero just let's people come in and out of hell, do you? They serve as police, army, servants, and guards. Anybody who doesn't sign up is thrown in the prisons."

Sig gripped both men by their shoulders, "Now's not the time for a lesson on Hell's form of government!" Sig turned to the Weasel, "Do you think we can take them?"

"Oh, sure, they're kind of fun to take out." Weasel said confidently.

The Sand Shark, the Gila Stomper, and a drill decorated with an oversized mole were positioned in a battle-ready line. Jak had the first glance at the demons; they were in cars similar to those of the marauders. They weren't any thing like Jak had imagined them; he had always envisioned demons as little red beings with tales and horns. These just looked like regular people, with two small horns protruding from their heads. As they became nearer, Jak saw their skin was discolored, just as Weasel had described the second level of death. Jak looked to Weasel.

"They're dead, so how do we kill them?"

Weasel looked at Jak for a second, "I didn't think you'd notice that." Weasel paused, "The only way to kill them is to blow them to smithereens."

"'Should be fun."

The demons crossed the imaginary line that ignited the battle instincts in each person. Weasel was the first to take action, Sig and Jak hung back a little, hoping to learn from Weasel how to deal with their new foe. Weasel took his 'surfing stance' and rocketed forward along the claret wasteland. The first demon was crushed under the mass of Weasel's drill, blown to bits, as promised by Weasel. Weasel scanned the area for his second target, he found what he was looking for, he rode up along side the car, and launched fireball after fireball at it, not stopping to see if he had succeeded. Jak had decided he had a pretty good idea of how to kill these new opponents. He hit the gas and drove up to a smaller car, and was about to activate the machine guns, when he discovered his best friend had left the car. Daxter equipped his miniature morph gun and fired like crazy at the spot where the gas tank would most likely be. The car ignited in flames as Daxter returned to the Sand Shark.

"Like taking candy from a baby!" Daxter gloated.

Jak rolled his eyes and found a new target, he wasn't quite sure how he could blow it up, so he decided to mirror Daxter and shoot at the gas tanks. Sig wanted some part in the action, so he started the Gila Stomper and leapt onto the first car he saw. He was standing behind the driver's seat; Sig seemed to forget Weasel's advice to blow them up; he grasped the head of the driver and twisted it to a one-eighty degree angle. Sig was looking at an upside down face.

"Hello there."

"AHHH!"

Sig charged the Peacemaker and blew its head off. The atmosphere seemed quieter, not a car could be seen. All got out of their cars and stood quietly.

"Is that it?" Jak inquired.

Fate answered wordlessly, one demon, on foot, walked casually to Jak, keeping his distance and holding a gun to Weasel's back, "I'll kill you all one by one…" It began.

Jak sighed as he understood the situation .

"No you won't." Jak countered, "Catch."

Jak threw a single dark eco crystal through the air. He held his revolver and fired at the falling crystal. The bullet made contact perfectly. Almost instantaneously a massive eco infused explosion filled the air for almost ten meters, Weasel was sent flying, Jak simply absorbed the Dark Eco and glowed purple. Weasel looked at Jak outlandishly, "What the hell was that?"

"What do you mean?" Came the dishonest reply.

"You know perfectly well what! You just absorbed that Dark Eco! Only Neero can do that!"

"Jak will tell you if he wants to, we don't need outsiders knowing too much." Sig spat aggressively. Weasel seemed offended by Sig's comment, but didn't say anything. Jak also glared at Sig.

Jak sighed, "Remember when I told you I had a secret weapon to defeat Neero? Well that was it, that and something else."

Jak offered a hand to help Weasel up. Weasel seemed to realize that he had been continuing the conversation from the ground and took Jak's hand and was gladly helped up. The four resumed their journey uninterrupted. That night the four slept in their usual spots, as Weasel was positioning himself under the Gila Stomper, "What do you think you're doing?" Sig demanded.

"Well… I'm going to sleep." Weasel said.

"Yeah, under MY truck."

Jak heard Sig's harsh voice and didn't like it, "Oh come on, Sig! Leave him alone!"

Sig turned his harsh gaze to Jak, "Jak, can I talk to you for a second?"

Jak sighed and walked with Sig behind a dune, "Jak, I don't trust this guy!" Sig began, "He used to work for the guy we're trying to kill, which means-"

"He can provide us with information." Jak changed the course of the sentence, "Look Sig, I don't care if you don't trust him. I do. And I'm in charge here. He's sleeping wherever he wants and I don't want to hear another word against him."

Sig grunted and looked as if he was going to hit Jak, but then walked away. Jak knew he was going to have to keep an eye on Sig so he wouldn't kill Weasel.

**Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by reviewing. Thank you to those that do review: xxXrisenangelXxx and AlterEcoSadist. **

**Ch. 5 coming soon!**


	5. More betrayal, maybe death, more Weasel

**This story was originally just an excuse to put my OC Weasel in a story and to have Jak do some fighting moves I thought were cool, but I was surprised at how the storyline thickened and the relationships flourished. Come on you guys! Are AlterEgoSadist and xXxRisenangelxXx the only ones that like the story? PLEASE REVIEW, thank you.**

**Oh and please excuse the pointless conversation below, I just wanted to show off Weasel's powers and give you an idea of Jak and Weasel's relationship.**

Jak awoke to the pleasant aroma of eggs and bacon, a pleasure he had not enjoyed in three years.

Jak was certain he was at home for an instant, "Keira?"

"Weasel" 'Keira had a more masculine voice than Jak expected, "'that your girly's name?"

The last three years worth of memories overwhelmed Jak, "Oh, Yeah."

Weasel's sudden mention of Keira made Jak forget about the attractive smell. Jak crawled out from under the Sand Shark and was greeted with the sight of Weasel frying eggs and bacon over an open fire. There was no protective layer of rocks around the flame; there was no need for it. The sand wasn't going to catch fire. Jak didn't need to ask how the fire was started, he knew already. Jak was getting used to Weasel and his abilities, they had become somewhat friends over the last few days.

Weasel looked up at Jak and held up a slice of bacon and one egg, "Don't worry, I didn't poison them."

Jak looked at Weasel in shock, then his facial expression softened, "Look, Sig's an asshole. I'm not like him."

Weasel sighed, "Okay."

Jak gladly accepted the eggs and bacon. They ate joyfully together, and exchanged ideas of how they would kill Neero for murdering their women.

Daxter was sleeping peacefully under the sand shark until the unmistakable fragrance of food awakened his animal instincts.

"Food!"

Daxter tackled the source of the scent and bit down on it, not caring what it was.

Weasel gazed down at the orange ottsel trying to devour an egg bigger than its head.

"You might want to go slow there." Weasel advised.

"One thing that didn't shrink when he was turned into an animal was his stomach."

Weasel had a good laugh at this and they continued to poke fun at Daxter's ridiculously large appetite. For another pleasant half an hour they exchanged pointless banter, avoiding the fact that they were in hell and weren't sure if they were coming back or not.

Daxter eyed the fire with interest, "So, Mr. Mole," Weasel flinched at his new nickname, "what other stuff can you do?"

Jak could tell Weasel had been looking for a chance to show off, and Jak had been looking to see what he could do. Weasel gave the wicked grin that had been known as the "Here comes trouble" grin to Jak. Weasel held up his hand while Jak and Daxter took a step back from Weasel, afraid of the resulting explosion or possibly harmful event. Weasel snapped his claws and a small flame appeared. In another flash of flame, a long narrow sword grew out of Weasel's hand. But this wasn't like Jak's berserker blades, or Torn's curvy blade. Besides the fact that it glow bright orange, this peculiar blade was a Foil sword. (Definition: A long slim blade that is highly maneuverable.) Jak also realized it was glowing orange because it was searing-hot. Jak kept his distance from the lethal weapon. Weasel was spinning it carelessly, as if it was a toy. As it was spinning, a small trail of flame was left in its tracks.

"Anything else?" Daxter begged.

Weasel dismissed his sword and held up his hand. Daxter wore an expression that made him look every bit like a hungry dog waiting for food. The hand glowed scarlet and quickly transformed into a flame thrower, shooting inferno into the air.

"That's enough for now." Weasel terminated the miniature show.

Sig was currently lightly napping in the Gila Stomper when the thunderous and scorching pyrotechnics conjured by Weasel impolitely awoke him. Sig departed from the automobile and subconsciously walked to the same smell that previously ensnared Daxter. The rugged wastelander was greeted with the site of Jak, Weasel, and Daxter sitting around an open fire, holding FOOD. Sig grabbed a slice of bacon and consumed it promptly.

"Jak, this is pretty good."

"Don't thank me." Jak motioned to Weasel.

Sig shook his head, "Oh, It tastes like shit!" (AN: this is based off of a morning with my sister when I made an omelet.)

Jak gave Weasel an apologetic look. Daxter didn't seem to notice what was going on and finished consuming his unborn chicken. When everybody had finished eating, the group resumed their journey along the Bloody Desert.

In hell, Keira's murderer sat upon a throne, it was black, to match his heart. A panicky demon, similar to those that Jak fought in the desert, was making his way into the room, never forgetting to bow before entering. The uneasy demon wore long robes and was skinny, near skeletal.

"Your majesty?" Came the shaky approach, "I have some news..."

The ruler of the under world looked up, "Well, what the hell is it?" His voice didn't seem to match his appearance, it sounded like a normal elf's voice, when it should have sounded like a murdering monster's voice. It only had a slight echo to it.

"Well… An entire legion of patrol has not reported in for an entire day."

"So what?"

Well, they were supposed to report every three hours…" The scrawny demon noticed his master's face hardening and quickly realized he should get to the point, "And we received this transmission." He swiftly placed a strange devise onto a near by table. He snatched his hand away fast, as if the table was searing hot, but really he was just afraid of getting his arm chopped off by his sadistic master. The devise shook, and suddenly, a familiar scene filled Neero's ears.

_**-**__One by one…_

_No you won't, catch._

_The unmistakable sound of gunfire was followed by a deafening explosion._

The dark being nodded his head, "Well?"

The Demon was filled with fear at the thought that his master had not found this interesting, "Well, it could be _**him**_…"

Neero flinched at this; he suddenly parted company with his seat and walked to the window overlooking his hideous dystopia, "It can't be HIM, the boy should be eight now!"

The troubled demon approached his master carefully, "But when you saw him, he was older…"

"The oracle was not wrong. That is the last I want to hear about this!" Neero ordered, "But just in case we have some rebel scum wandering around the Bloody Desert, get Death to stir the pot a bit." The shaky demon clearly showed everything but desire to stay in the room and jumped at the chance to leave.

(A/N: If you have no idea what they're talking about good. And if any body caught that part about "the boy" being eight, good for you.)

The four moved across the Badlands swiftly, the mountain range shielding hell was making itself clear. Jak noticed Sig was keeping his distance from Weasel, "Sig…" He sighed to himself.

Sig was moving farther and farther from Weasel. So far, that Jak almost thought that he was going to desert them. When the sun became high in the sky, marking noon, the four stopped for lunch. Weasel finished eating before the others. He stood up and departed from the group and stood atop a lofty sand dune. He remembered everything about this horrible, horrible, place. He could even see the place where he almost lost his life to Death. He looked down at a hideous scar, hidden by fur, which was a result of that event. He reminisced on his horrible memories for a good five minutes. Until suddenly, a familiar smell caught his nose. His facial expression turned quickly to shock. He didn't waste a moment; he sprinted back to where he last saw Jak and Sig, and the rat. Sig flinched at Weasel making sudden movements.

"Get to the cars! We're in deep shit!"

Jak did as told but Sig stood there angrily, "I wanna know what the hell is going on."

Weasel was already atop his drill but he knew that he should probably inform Jak about the situation, "Death, the guy I told you about, he makes storms, sand storms, well, they're more like sand tornados. He makes them when Neero thinks there is something dangerous in the desert, us. Somebody must have tipped Neero off about us."

"Hold up! You might have told Neero about us!" Sig accused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jak cut in, "We're going with Weasel and that's the end of this discussion." Jak turned to face Weasel, "Where can we go to be safe?"

Weasel didn't need to think to answer, "Under those mountains are a series of caves, they go deep under ground. We should be safe there."

Sig was the only one that seemed to have a problem with the plan, "Hell no! Jak, I can't do this, I'm going to stay here. You can go ahead if you want to, but I'm not going. This could be a trick. He'll probably kill you when you get there."

Weasel's hands started to redden, Jak rounded on Sig, "God damn it! Sig! We're going!"

"_You're_ going." Sig corrected.

Weasel was waiting highly impatiently, "What's the hold up?"

"Sig…" Jak growled.

"I'm sorry Jak, I'm staying here and I'm turning around. Your week is almost up anyway, and nothing happened."

Jak's chest was glowing bright purple, "I think meeting a talking mole/sloth that shoots fireballs out of his hand and can show us where to get to hell counts as _something happening._"

"Bye, Jak." Sig said.

Dark eco sparks were freely flying from Jak's chest now, "Fine! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! If you're this pigheaded, then go fuck yourself and die in the desert." Jak turned to walk away, "Come on Dax."

Daxter took one last look at the Wastelander, "Sig?" Daxter's ears were folded down.

"I'm sorry Daxter. I'll see you around, if you live."

Jak was already in the Sand Shark, Daxter hopped in. Jak took off with out looking back. Ten minutes later, Jak and Weasel stood at the mouth of a large cave. Jak could see the 'sand tornado' clearly now, and knew that Weasel wasn't lying. It twisted and twirled, and every time it passed a large sand dune, it would produce a large sucking noise and turn ruby colored from the sand. They moved deeper into the cave and after another thirty feet, Weasel's drill came to a stop. "It looks like my drill can't take this rock. I'll have to go around and meet you on the other side."  
Jak nodded his head.

"Do you trust me?" Weasel asked.

Jak answered without thinking, "Yes"

Weasel's drill activated, he was slowly sinking below the ground, "It's pretty much a straight line from here. I'll be waiting at the end."

The last hair on Weasel's head sunk below Jak's view. Jak realized it was just him and Daxter now. Jak guided the Sand shark into the cavern. It grew darker as it grew clammier. Jak removed a light eco crystal from his belt and held it into the air. It gave off a diminutive light, just enough to permit Jak not to walk into the sides of the cave. After thirty minutes of blindness, Jak's ears were greeted with a small noise. Only Jak could notice them as footsteps.

"Who's there?" Jak questioned.

Jak's hand glowed bright white, he increased the light eco flow to his hand. Jak could see the feet of the man.

"I'll shoot!" Jak warned.

The figure stepped out from the shadows. Jak's face showed pure shock, and quickly hardened. The man had more metal holding his face together than Jak had remembered. He didn't wear his royal clothing either.

"Praxis."


	6. The ExBaron

**SOSOSOSOSOSOS sorry, i accidentally uploaded my BOOKREPORT in the story, din't know how that happened.**

**So, here's your chapter six.**

**Short Chapter, I know, I didn't even edit this one (not that I really edit any other chapters)**

**Yes, xXxRisenAngelxXx, you get a cookie. 'cookie'**

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you here."

"Jak, experiment number six." Jak's torturer taunted, he quickly shut up as he noticed Jak's gun acquainting with the side of his face.

Jak kept his gun strongly fixed on the ex-baron's head. Praxis didn't even flinch. Jak quickly decided what he would do next, "Listen, this is how it's going to work, I ask, you answer."

Praxis didn't move. Jak didn't need the light to know that Praxis was dead. He had sent him to his grave long ago.

"First things first, why didn't you tell me Damas was my father!"

Praxis didn't flinch, well aware of the gun to his head, but anybody could tell he was in shock.

"Damas couldn't have been your father! His boy was eight!"

"Well I did some time traveling. Now, tell me why you're here."

Praxis looked confused, but then dropped the subject and sighed, "When you sent me to my death, Neero brought me to his palace and tortured me."

"Well I think it's good that you got a taste of your own medicine." Jak taunted, interested.

Praxis looked ready to retort, but remembered it was best not to insult the man with a gun to your head, "He tortured me for information on you. When I didn't tell him enough, he threw me out here."

It was just then that Jak noticed the makeshift tent and bed in a corner of the great cavern. Jak thought about what he said, "Why me?"

"I don't know!" Praxis said loudly.

Jak removed the devise Weasel gave him a while ago, "You see this? I could kill you, bring you back to life, and then kill you again in the most torturous way possible. Now, are you sure you're telling the truth?"

Praxis grunted, "Some of the questions they asked me were, where you live, how old you are and who you love."

Jak took a step forwards, "What did you TELL THEM?"

Praxis wisely didn't move, "I told them you had a girl friend, I didn't know her name, Karen or something? And then I told them you lived in haven and then they through me out."

"GOD DAMN IT PRAXIS! YOU LEAD THEM RIGHT TO HER!"

Daxter jumped off his friends shoulder, as dark eco was freely escaping from his chest. Praxis clearly wished to be anywhere but there right then.

"Well they obviously didn't find out what they were looking for, because they through me out into the freaking Desert." Praxis noticed his voice level and quickly shut up.

Jak's face was bordering on dark Jak. "I'LL KILL YOU ONCE FOR KEIRA, ONCE FOR ME, ONCE FOR DAMAS, AND ONCE JUST FOR FUN! I ALWAYS SAID I WOULD KILL YOU AGAIN IF I GOT THE CHANCE, AND I HAVN'T CHANGED MY MIND!" Jak's fingers were turning into claws.

Praxis stole a step backwards, even though he knew he couldn't escape, "Who is this _she _you keep talking about?"

"MY FUCKING FIANCE, WHO NEERO KILLED! AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Jak paused for a moment, "Here's what's going to happen, you're going to lead us through these caves and, just to motivate you to go EXTRA fast, if it takes more than a day, from that moment on, I'll torture you every hour on the hour until we reach the end. 'You got me?"

Praxis shivered in fear, Daxter watched as Jak practically fed off his suffering. Daxter knew better than to interfere with his revenge. Praxis stood still.

"Your one day starts now."

Praxis practically sprinted down the cavern, "Right this way…Sir"

Jak grinned as they walked throughout the cavern.


	7. Land Ho

Ok, this chapter is NOT my C book report on Huck Finn, sorry about that.

Any way, the ending is coming up shortly, it should be cool.

I'm sorry, but this chapter (in my opinion,) isn't as good as the other ones. I'm just not god at writing non- explosion filled, rage full revenge parts of the story. And, Jak may seem like a bit of a sicko in this chapter, but he was tortured for 2 years. I better shut up now….

Your story sir/madam…

Nearly a day later, Jak and Daxter passed through the cave in the sand shark, Praxis crammed into the small space in the back.

"Where do we go from here?" Jak demanded.

"Right." Praxis never spoke more than a word. He was clearly wishing to interact with Jak as little as possible.

"You better be telling the truth," Daxter threatened.

Daxter had caught on to bullying Praxis. Praxis preferred to have a rat make fun of him than be killed torturously by his own experiment.

Jak maneuvered the Sand Shark through many twists and turns, after another thirty minutes, the Sand Shark entered a larger cavern, eco crystals hung from the ceiling. They shown brightly, creating the illusion of starry night sky.

"the end is right around here." Praxis said.

Daxter's ears fell, the ottsel had a good idea of what was going to happen when they reached the end. Jak was obsessed with revenge from day one, Daxter did NOT want to be there when he got it. Jak grinned as they continued into the large cavern. The sand shark continued into a smaller tunnel, it was getting noticeably lighter.

"Right here." Praxis said.

Jak pulled the sand shark to a stop.

"Can I go now?" Praxis begged.

Once Jak was certain they had reached the end, "Get out."

Praxis did as he was told, and almost immediately after departing from the sand shark, he received a swift blow to the face.

Praxis was now on the rock floor, "What? I did what I said! What are you doing?"

Jak ignored him and kicked him in the ribs. Blood was already escaping from the ex-baron's mouth.

Daxter realized what was happening, "I'll just be outside…"

Jak nodded his head as Daxter left for the exit swiftly.

Praxis instinctively grabbed his blade and brought it down on Jak's foot. Jak screamed in agony as Praxis returned to his feet. Praxis' blade was glowing bright green. Jak extracted his own two blades from their abode on his back. Jak didn't hesitate, he struck, hard. Praxis blocked his blade just in time, but he could barely hold it. Jak, still locking blades with Praxis pushed him into the wall.

Praxis was stunned, "Why are you doing this?"

Jak didn't answer. Jak delivered a high kick to his chest. Jak was caught unbalanced for a second, and Praxis ignored the pain in his chest and brought up his blade yet again. Jak knew he didn't have enough time to block it, so he sidestepped it. Jak struck his blade at his ex-prisoner. Praxis blocked surprisingly swiftly. Praxis disengaged and struck again, Jak blocked without thinking. Jak and Praxis were entering a fast, vicious, rhythm, Jak's blade glowing green with every time their blades met. Daxter sat outside, in a much lighter cavern, looking out into the desert, wondering what kinds of sick things his friend could be doing to his torturer, when really he was fighting for his life. Praxis grabbed Jak's blade and spun around, swiftly changing his position to behind Jak. Praxis' now bleeding hands were soon wrapped around Jak's neck.

"Daxter…" Jak choked.

Seeing as he had the upper hand, Praxis immediately changed his attitude, "Your friend broke you out of prison, but he can't help you now!" Praxis taunted.

Jak's hands instinctively traveled to his neck, and uninstinctively transformed into long demon claws and nearly tore the ex-baron's hands apart. Praxis let go immediately, Jak's hands returned to normal so he could grasp his blade. Praxis was stumbling backwards, and thrashing his blade in wild panic. Jak caught his blade and manipulated its course to his will, something he had gotten very good at. Jak swiftly and firmly guided Praxis' blade downwards and into the granite ground, hard. The blade stood upright, firmly planted in the ground. Jak didn't stop, using the momentum he had gained he viciously kicked Praxis square in the chest, sending him into the ground. Praxis greeted the ground, hard. He gazed upwards, to be greeted with the sight of Jak healing in his light form.

Praxis was barely conscious but he managed to say "So, that's the famous light powers."

Jak looked at him with disgust clearly unafraid of the half-conscious baron, "Who told you about that?"

Praxis answered before he finished his question, "They asked me about them, I told them I had no idea what they were talking about."

Jak turned to leave, "You're not going to kill me? That's new."

Jak didn't hesitate, equipped with an unreadable expression, Jak swiftly turned around and raised his hand, which was now turning purple. Dark eco shot throughout the air, delivering excruciating, unforgiving pain straight into Praxis' chest. Jak packed as much suffering as he could into the dark eco, trying to make up for two years of hell. Praxis did something no one would have expected, he started sobbing. Jak's facial expression remained unchanged.

Jak looked at him, really looked at him for a moment, and said, "Keira wouldn't want me to kill you. You're not worth disrespecting her memory."

Praxis chuckled, "Keira sounds like a bitch to me. I bet she hated you for your transformations. You should be glad she died so she can't see you like this."

At that moment, right there, Jak lost it. He didn't hesitate to raise his hand and blow his head off, with the very same shit he pumped into him for two years straight. The insides of the small cave were decorated with the small amount of brains that praxis had. Jak calmly equipped and threw a single plasmite bomb next to the ex-ex-baron. Jak turned to walk and didn't look back. The resulting explosion darkly harmonized with his hollow footsteps and warmed his back as one more name was crossed off his 'special list' that just seemed to keep growing.

_Who the hell said revenge doesn't fulfill you? This feels great!_

Jak grinned evilly as he met a certain orange ottsel in a bordering cavern.

Daxter wore a worried expression on his face, "Have fun?"

"I was almost killed." Jak informed.

Daxter then decided his friend was not a psychopath or a serial murderer and jumped onto his shoulder plate.

Jak continued out into the desert and observed the dunes. There was still sand in the air from the storms.

"Where's Mr. Mole?" Daxter asked.

The desert answered him by greeting Jak's ears with a familiar rumbling sound associated with the familiar large metal drill, decorated with a talking mole/sloth.

Weasel swung playfully from his drill and made his landing five feet from the sand shark.

"You didn't think I'd desert you, did you?"

"Which way?" Jak asked.

Weasel motioned forwards. The sand was now clearing, and the first thing Jak noticed was the bounty of rock formations and small rock mountains.

An hour later Jak and Weasel were making their way across the new terrain, when the sun was starting to go down. Jak didn't expect it to go down this soon, when he was in the caves, he must've lost track of time.

Weasel motioned to a flat, stone, mesa, with several tall rock formations sitting atop it, "We should set up camp there." Weasel suggested.

Jak agreed, he maneuvered the sand shark onto the mesa with great difficulty. Daxter assumed his usual position under the Sand shark. Weasel was in the absence of the Gila stomper, so he easily dug a deep hole with his drill and used it as his make shift bed. Jak didn't make his way to bed yet. The sand was completely clear now. He thought he saw a small speck in the distance. He equipped his goggles, and set them to zoom #25.

Jak eyed the palace and laughed manically, "Land ho."


	8. Storming the palace: part one

**(Every body, keep a lookout for Jak: HellBringer, the current story is too idle and passive, I like more action. Well, the fighting scenes have evolved! The author is a crazy seventh grader who's seen WAY too many action movies! So yeah…. It's cool….**

**Oh yeah, I saw Live free or die hard last night, so if some of the fighting moves seem familiar, that's why.)**

Jak awoke early the next morning, and roused Daxter.

"What? Where-?" Daxter stirred.

"The palace isn't far from here. I saw it, come on. We're going to do what we came to do."

Daxter seemed a bit confused, but then wordlessly agreed.

Jak took a glance back at Weasel, he had done his job. But why couldn't he just leave him? They had become friends over the last few days. He found himself deep within conflict. In the end he decided to leave him a note.

_Dear Weasel,_

_I'm going to kill Neero,_

_I'll be back._

_Good bye._

Jak supposed that would suffice. He made his way into the sand shark and across the scarlet badlands. The speed of the ride provided a nice breeze for Daxter. And, being the animal he was he stuck his face out the window and let his tongue fly. Jak chuckled at his friend's antics.

Jak ignited a conversation, "Neero didn't get the information on me he wanted from praxis,"

Daxter looked up at him with interest, "But he came and found me still, so he got his information from someone else," he continued,

Daxter was paying attention clearly now and spoke, "Well, who do we know that's dead?"

Jak looked at Daxter with an obvious look on his face, and then realized what he just implied.

_What?! Keira? Alive? Maybe… No!_

No, he had to push those thoughts out of his head. He had thoughts like that in the first few months in hell. He had to get rid of them or he would gain false hope.

Jak sat the rest of the ride deep in thought, wondering how to kill Neero, and what if… What if Keira was alive?

Just to get his mind off Keira, Jak started another conversation, "Are you sure you're coming in?"

"Of course! You'd die in there without me!"

Jak smiled at his friend's confidence. As they arrived at the gates to Hell, Jak took a good glance around him. The walls were at least fifty feet high. Jak knew how he could fly over them, but he didn't want to make himself noticed too early. He struck his blade into the hard wall and fallowed with his left hand. Jak continued 'climbing; until he reached the top. The wall ran down far, a look out station every hundred meters.

He was met with three guard demons. Jak reached for his peace maker and blew one's head off. He then swung his firearm to meet another's head. And using the same momentum he spinkicked one in the jaw. Jak turned around to block the expected blow, but to his surprise, he found that he had knocked the Demon out. It was then he realized how hard he was striking. Jak continued along the narrow path until something caught his eye. A rooftop, about ten feet away. More guards were coming now, should he jump?

Jak leapt through the air and landed square on the rooftop. Nine Demons were shouting at him from the lookout station on the wall. Jak laughed, until one equipped a long rifle. Jak immediately bound in the first direction he saw. The first thing he saw was the yellow brick road of roof tops leading straight to the base of what Jak presumed was the palace. Jak ran down narrow rooftops and extracted his blades from their resting place on his back. He held them at his sides, to keep his balance on the narrow center of the 'path'.

Within seconds, Jak was dodging bullets from a group of pissed off demons. Jak looked up to find that the 'path' he had chosen was parallel to the wall. He was now faced with lots of Demons, lots of guns, and no way out. In between shots, Jak looked down into the streets._ Streets? They have streets here? _Jak didn't stop to think about Hell's city planning. The street was so far down that he would die if he jumped. Instead, Fate threw him a bone, low and behold, a parallel rooftop, associated with a tall window. Jak took his opportunity; he bound throughout the air and into the window. The glass shattered, and Jak covered his eyes.

_Wow! This really hurts! A lot…_

Jak limped across the floor and started to wonder where the hell he was. Jak heard yelling, a woman's, and children.

_A house? They have houses here?_

It occurred to Jak that Hell was a city, and in cities, there are houses and streets. It also occurred to him that the Demon lady he heard screaming was in front of him, holding a large kitchen knife. Jak didn't reach for his gun, he couldn't bring himself to kill a girl, he simply ran towards whatever direction he thought well. Daxter, who had been sitting idly on his friends shoulder, letting the occasional bullet pass his ear, was now screaming his head off. All he could do was hang on for the ride. Jak ran down the hallway, looking for a door. He reached the end and net with another window. Jak had learned his lesson from last time. Instead of jumping through and supplying himself with endless cuts, Jak shot at the window, breaking the glass and causing more screams.

He jumped through the ex-window and immediately regarded it as a bad decision. Jak was falling, fast. He looked down only to find that the streets were at least one hundred lower than on the other side of the house. His immediate explanation was that Hell was shaped like a basin, and the insides were much lower than the walls around it. Still, he was falling. Jak looked for anything, anything he could grab onto. Jak was granted with a metal wire. Jak grabbed onto the wire, the very, very, sharp metal wire. Jak was hanging on such a thin wire that he was surprised it held his weight. Jak looked down the wire and saw it lead straight to a tall building with many flags standing on it. It was located by the palace. The Palace was the tallest building in sight. The bottom looked like the base of the baron's palace back in haven. The top rested high in the sky, accompanied with black clouds. Jak's fingers were bleeding now. He planned his next action quickly, as several guard Demons were far below him, readying their firearms. Cable, building, palace, Jak equipped his two blades and used the convenient shape of them to latch onto the wire and zip line forwards swiftly. Jak passed several buildings. On some rooftops, guard Demons were equipping their wastelander style weapons.

"DAX!" Jak shouted.

Daxter knew what to do. Still hanging on to his friend's shoulder, Daxter equipped several plasmite bombs. Daxter sent one after another into the air, and onto the rooftops. Jak continued to zip line despite the explosions and gunfire playing in the background. The cloud of lead in the air was becoming thicker. It was then that Jak realized where the cable ended. It was a pulley system that ended at a large window. All Jak could do was hold onto the wire and keep his feet as far ahead of his body as he could. Jak's feet broke the glass first. He couldn't let go or he would fall, Jak just closed his eyes and hoped that he wouldn't get any serious gashes. Jak broke through the window.

_Crap! Where am I?_

Jak gazed upwards to find an entire room filled with Demons, armed heavily,

"Fuck!" Jak swore.

Guns were drawn and cocked. Jak had just enough time to equip his. One gun versus fifty guns? No way, Jak tipped the scales by drawing a single plasmite bomb and held it high above his head.

"Shoot me and this entire place will light up like a candle."

Jak didn't know if they could understand English, but the ones he met in the bloody desert did. They didn't seem to understand. Jak returned the explosive to his pack and pointed his gun in the direction of a bigger demon, making his statement clearer. Jak figured that they didn't care if one of them died. He turned his gun to a larger Demon with a gold badge on his chest, hoping it was somebody important, like a commander.

To Jak's relief, everyone froze. Jak had to decide what to do, fast.

"Dax," Jak half whispered, keeping a steady gaze on his hostage, "Grenades."

Daxter ruffled through the pack on Jak's back, the demons watched carefully but didn't do anything. Grenades swiftly traveled through the electric air, courtesy of Orange Lighting. Jak made use of his firearm and fired at the falling explosives. As the bullets and grenades collided, explosions were born. As soon as Jak shifted his gun, the crowd of Demons took action. The air became at least twelve pounds of lead heavier. But as the explosions occurred, fewer rounds were fired, more demons lost their half-lives and the unluckier ones lost the shape of their bodies as well.

Jak swung from the rafters while dodging the newest wave of lead, and continued firing at the small boxes filled with potential death. When the blasts seized, Jak was faced with a problem, four Demons were still walking. Jak shot one in between the eyes and turned to face another, and found himself with a small pistol in his face. Jak's morph gun reached behind the Demon's back. Jak took aim at a fire extinguisher conveniently located on the wall in front of him.

Jak didn't stop to question why a fire extinguisher was needed in hell before his gun fired. No explosions occurred, but a surplus of white gas escaped the red chamber. In the midst of the confusion, Jak head butted his oppressor. The demon fell backwards, while Jak tried to hit him with a punch. Jak missed, and the Demon was out of his sight. Jak extended his arms and tried to find him through the white confusion, he almost instantaneously had armed wrapped around his neck associated with a familiar pistol.

"Fuck!" Jak swore.

Jak grabbed the elbow around his neck and forced it upwards, causing the gun to go down. The gun went off, nearly hitting Jak in painful places. Jak, still clenching the Demons elbow, brought his other arm down upon it, breaking it in half. Jak then gripped him tighter and threw him into the wall, and slid downwards to join his friends. Two were left.

_Crap! Don't they run out of Demons at some point?_

Two things occurred to Jak then, one, that he was in hell, and there were a shit load of Demons there. And two, he hadn't been _killing _any one. Weasel said that he had to blow them up. Jak got what he meant by this, if they couldn't use their bodies, they were 'dead'. Jak wasn't quite sure what to do with the next one. He was just tall enough to grasp the rafters and deliver a swift spin kick to his face. The Demon fell to the ground as Jak made his landing on his chest.

He made his way to the next Demon, who drew his gun. Jak delivered a spin kick similar to his previous assault into the butt of the gun, sending it soaring across the room. Jak met his face with his fist, but this demon was quicker than most. He recovered swiftly and returned the favor. They were soon lost in swift, rough, combat. The last of the Demons stood holding a long machine gun at the two fighting, trying to get a clear shot of Jak. Jak's problem presented him with a high kick aimed at his face. Jak crossed his arms in front of his face and succeeded in blocking it.

Do to the high kick, there was some distance between them, and Jak's second problem noticed this and raised his gun, taking advantage of the clear shot. Jak sensed the gun raise and grabbed the demon in front of him and turned him to the side, now in-between the gun and him. The gun went off several times, and a scared shitless-Jak stepped forward as a dead-shitless demon fell to the ground, at least four pounds of lead heavier.

The demon backed up and raised his gun yet again, and squeezed the trigger. Jak turned to the side and let the bullets pass him, and advanced. The demon backed up, into a wall. He franticly looked for a way out. A door was not too far from him. Without question, he opened it, Jak kept his gaze upon him and fallowed. It was an office, an office, in the middle of hell. Jak made his way to the desk. He picked up the phone, and brought it down on the demon's face. Jak had long since stopped questioning why there were elf-like objects and ideas in Hell. The demon fell backwards slightly, dazed. Jak place one hand on the desk, and jumped, using the desk as leverage. He brought his feet into the air and onto the sides of his head. He turned his feet violently and paralyzed the Demon, not killing him, but paralyzing him. Jak left the room and decided what he would do with what he presumed was the Demon head quarters.

Daxter jumped onto his friend's shoulder as Jak held up his hand, and dark eco sparked-and then- flamed, Dark Eco flames. He raised the horrible flames to the wall and let them do the rest. Jak walked out the front door, as the Head quarters behind him burned. They must have stored eco in there, because explosions were going off inside. Almost immediately in front of the Head quarters was the entrance to the palace, with two heavily armed guards in front. Jak held up a finger and conjured more of the dark eco flames and gave them a look that said

_anybody else?_

The burning building behind him made his message clear. The demons looked at one another and backed up slowly. One whispered into his radio, "I need Backup!" And they both ran. Jak walked nonchalantly into the lobby of the palace…

**Ha Ha! So much fighting and action that I couldn't cram it all into one chapter, next one coming soon thx for reviewing, reviewers! And that -smack-his-face-with-a-phone-and-break-his-neck-with-your-feet thing was somthing my old krav maga teacher thought up, yes, hes a psychopath.**


	9. Storming the palace: part two

**Here's your chapter, sorry about the wait, school sucks… I've also figured out that exactly 28 people are fallowing my story, not bad for a first timer… Anyway-story---**

"Fuck!" Jak swore.

Demons, lots of Demons, big Demons, and guns, guns were bad. There were at least ten of them. They immediately saw Jak and recognized him. Guns were drawn, Jak drew his own. Jak sprayed nearly an entire round of bullets across the lobby. Jak was surprised at how they reacted, the larger demons dived behind tables and returned fire, and the smaller ones back flipped through the air, while shooting.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Jak said, exasperated.

While Jak was dealing with the strangely acrobatic demons, he had to dodge lead from the larger demons. Jak removed two handguns and shot at the first of the potential bullet wounds bouncing around the room. The Demon seemed to notice, and fired a few shots back. Jak didn't seem to faze much. In his next back flip, Jak caught him and directed his palm into his nose, breaking it. He leaned him over and brought his knee into his back, breaking him in half. One of the larger demons was firing at Jak. Jak calmly exerted two machine guns and crossed his arms over each other and fired, moving forward. He kept his eyes fixed ahead, walking nonchalantly, as if he was walking his dog. The bullet's landings marked a line across two sides the lobby, destroying any cover the Demons had, and the demons behind it. Once the larger Demons were out of the way, Jak moved on to the jumping ones. Jak stood in the middle of the lobby watching Demons doing back flips, he was an exceptional fighter, but he couldn't do one of the things they were doing. They bounced through the lobby, keeping their guns fixed on Jak the whole time, giving him quite some grief, and bullets whizzing passed his head.

Jak directed his blow into a circle, and caught his arm. He brought his spare hand down across his neck, and quickly caught his other arm and twisted his limbs together. The tangled and unconscious demon fell to the ground, armed with three broken bones.

Jak moved on, he was getting tired of the demons. The next one that came around, Jak frustrated grabbed him violently and threw him into his friend, who was getting too close. Jak removed two machine guns identical to his previous ones and fired at the tangled heap of Demons.

One demon didn't seem to be afraid of Jak. He walked up to him and placed a gun beside his ear. Seeing this, more of the demons came over to Jak, guns raised. Jak swore colorfully. Jak performed a small side flip, landing on his one hand, and held his foot to the row of guns around him. Jak continued his side flip, and knocked all of the guns to the floor, and landed some three feet away from the surrounding Demons. The air exploded. Gunfire everywhere. Jak quickly rolled to cover behind a pillar. Jak had bullets threatening every inch of his body. Three demons started throwing hand grenades, which was enough to get Jak riled up.

"This is pissing me off!" Jak yelled.

Dark Jak escaped from behind the pillar and greeted the Demons with a dark bomb. All the demons flew back and died from the dark eco. A sack of hand grenades dropped. Jak knew he was in deep shit. Immediately switching to light form, Jak flew through the air, out of the range of the future explosion. The explosion sounded and three pillars in the lobby fell. All the demons were dead, the atmosphere quieted. Jak eyed his work proudly for a moment and then proceeded towards the elevator. Jak pushed the button and the doors opened. Jak stepped into the small elevator, the doors were glass. He saw through the glass. It was a gigantic elevator shaft, with multiple elevators moving throughout it. There was metal framework to keep the elevators moving in a straight line. He moved at least one hundred levels before the elevator came to a stop. The glass was so clear he could see the next level's doors open for him. A figure appeared in the doorway, its arm holding an Uzi.

"Shit!" Jak cursed.

The bullets came, and took with them the shape of the lift. Glass came raining down as the metal platform keeping Jak and Daxter from falling was crushed. Jak leapt into action, he bound through the wall of falling glass and the pouring gunfire, Daxter on his shoulder. Jak grabbed hold of the metal framing and held on tight. The figure jumped from the doorway.

_What? Is he crazy? _Jak thought.

It turned out to be a she. The length of her hair became clearer when she jumped. But that was before a swift kick caught Jak in the face, nearly making him fall.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jak said aloud.

The murderous she-elf was making her way around the steel framing, the glass in the air starting to clear. But

Jak was quicker this time, he ducked and held onto the next bar in the framing. She fallowed suit, formally guiding herself through the metal web of bars, swing the occasional kick at Jak. Poor Jak was scared out of his mind, he had not yet gotten used to the idea of fighting with an insane woman in a mile-deep elevator shaft. He was definitely too scared to take his hands off the metal keeping him from falling and hit her back. But he was getting used to dodging. She swung fearlessly from her perch and bloodied Jak's mouth with a strong kick.

"That's it, bitch!" Jak said.

He wrapped his arm around the metal and equipped his gun. She saw what he was doing and removed her own and shot at the framing. It broke and began to fall, Jak along with it. Jak fell down the long shaft, he was nowhere near the side walls, and he couldn't grab anything. Wings sprouted from Jak's back and he turned white. An angel surfaced to the surprised she-assassin. Jak, now realizing his utmost advantage and his immunity to falling, flew towards her and delivered a sturdy dropkick to her face, matching the color of their noses. The metal framing previously shot down was falling and turning sideways as it fell. It collided with the opposite side of metal framing, and stopped, forming an unsteady bridge. Jak pushed her off the platform sending her colliding with the extremely dangerous bridge, shaking unbelievably. Jak moved in for the kill. He tried to make his landing by kicking her throat, but she turned the 'bridge' around.

She grasped the sides of the metal and shifted her weight, so she was facing the endless bottom of the elevator shaft, and Jak was met with the painful sensation of steel in his mouth.

"Crazy bitch!" Jak yelled.

She desperately returned the makeshift bridge to its previous position.

Jak was amazed, "How did she do that?"

She brought herself up with a swift kick to Jak's face, giving her enough momentum to land on her feet. Jak knew he was in for a hell of a fight. She performed a high kick, blocked by Jak. He returned the favor with an attempted uppercut, she caught his arm and pulled him in closer, to knee him in the gut. Jak almost flew backwards. Jak heard a spinning sound, he turned to his left and found himself facing a pulley system, a rotating rope winding, pulling an elevator up. Jak was proved right when an elevator introduced itself to Jak's ears from the long shaft beneath him. The murderous she-elf looked up, realizing what Jak had realized. Jak had expected her to finish off the fight with honor, instead she tackled Jak and pinned him to the metal floor. Jak heard the faint vibration of the lift, Jak raised his gun, not yet sure what he was aiming at. Jak found his target, and fired. His bullet marked the rotating pulley lifting the elevator. The counterpart of the lift, the weight on the other side of the metal framing spun out of control and caught its cable on the framing. It swung towards Jak and relieved him of his current problem sitting on top of him. She flew through a gap n the metal framing straight into another lift, decorating her corpse with broken glass. The elevator beneath Jak hit the broken framing and spun out of control into another elevator's path, sending two messed up lifts flying out of control, towards Jak. Jak jumped over one and placed his hands on the next one and swung, fast. He let go about twenty feet from the doors above him. Soon, elevators were colliding everywhere, glass conquering the air. The shaft was being destroyed, and Jak had to get out, fast. Jak concentrated, and turned white and grew wings. He flew towards the doors and pried them open. Jak stood, overlooking the destroyed lift, Daxter on his shoulder.

"Orange lighting does not date crazy chicks, or dead chicks." Daxter remarked.

Jak turned to see where he was, a long narrow hallway ending with two large doors, at least twenty feet tall. Thinking it might be someplace important, Jak pushed the doors open with ease. Jak's eyes met a long room decorated with stain glass windows of Neero, sometimes holding a sword, or with his foot on somebody's chest. A real life sat at the end of the row on a large throne, higher than the rest of the throne room. His appearance the same to that of Jak's first encounter with him. His hair was only longer and darker, and he wore a long robe that was absent when he killed Keira. Neero looked up, he didn't seem surprised, but the message in the air said that Jak was the last person he expected to see.

Neero, skipping the introduction, said, "You sure know how to make an entrance."

Jak stole a step forwards and didn't hesitate to draw his blades, "It ends here, now."

Neero seemed unfazed by his blades, "Oh, contraire, it has only just begun."

Jak had been waiting for this moment for three years; he ignored Neero and swung at him- through him. Neero didn't flinch, "Ah, we are still mad about our little girlfreind, are we?"

Neero didn't strike, just waited patiently for Jak to withdraw. He continued, "She didn't have to die, you know. It only had to be you."

Jak stood, confused, and somewhat curious.

"Confused? I guess I'll start from the beginning," Neero got up and walked to the large glass window overlooking hell. Twenty five years ago, an underground movement started on the borders of hell. I cut off all supplies and built a new wall. I consulted an oracle who prophesized the birth of one that would kill me, the boy would be eight now, and that is why you will not end me."

Jak stood, curious than ever, with one less reason not to kill him, to keep him talking.

"My monks however are convinced it is you. So we gathered information on you."

Jak connected two puzzle pieces, "So, the baron, he was you 'source of information'? Huh? You just capture, torture, and leave for dead everybody I know? Is that it?" Jak was shouting now.

Neero continued, as if Jak didn't say anything, "I see you've met the baron. Well, yes, he delivered much information on you." Neero smiled, a horrible sight, "But our main source was Damas."

Jak backed up into a wall, he felt very faint, and a little nauseous as painful memories overwhelmed him.

Neero didn't wait for him, he walked up to him, real close and continued, "Death's digger…at the time…" Memories shone in Neero's face, "delivered him to hell. He started 'talking' on the way, if you know what I mean. He brought this to my attention, of course."

Jak, still taking all of the conversation in, asked, praying it wasn't who he was thinking, "Who… was… Death's digger then?"

Neero thought nothing of importance on the subject, "Weasel, the name was, probably dead now."

Jak immediately added another name to his kill list; it was all Weasel's fault.

"So I decided to come and find you, and-

"Find me, piss me off, give me a reason to kill you, tell me where to find you, and how to kill you! You sound like a real smart guy, and you are going to die right now for what you do to people I love!"

Neero showed fear for the first time in their conversation, he backed up swiftly, "You will not be the end of me!" He shouted.

Jak stole a step forward, "Oh yeah? How do you know that?"

Neero's facial expression changed, "Why are you here?"

"To kill you!"

"Why?"

"Are you stupid or something? You killed Keira!"

"And if you had to choose between avenging her death and not having to avenge her death?" Neero's voice calmed.

Jak was confused again, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Neero was getting impatient, "This is hell! When people die they go to Hell! You idiot! Has it ever even occurred to you that she might be here?"

Realization overwhelmed Jak. He equipped his pistol and raised it to his face. Neero looked at it strangely, waiting for something to happen. Jak's hand glowed white, along the pistol with it.

"Where is she?" Jak spoke calmly, but anybody could hear the madman in his voice.

"The prisons, the building next to the one with the flags on top, you can't miss it."

Jak didn't lower the gun, "This doesn't change anything, I'm still going to kill you, right here."

"Not today, Jak." Neero contradicted.

Neero stomped his foot on the ground, and the floor beneath them turned to liquid, and spun round, like a whirlpool. Jak would've sunken in, if it was not for his quick reaction and growth of wings, he flew back twenty feet to the door. Jak had never seen anything like this, it only brought images to his head of the rest of Neero's powers.

Neero stepped into the 'whirlpool' and talked nonchalantly as he descended into it, "Until next time, I bid you adieu, and good luck with your girl."

The water shimmered and turned a shade that Jak recognized as the shade of a teleport ring, it flashed and Neero disappeared and the floor turned back to normal.

_Prisons _Jak reminded himself.

Jak had been to the buildings with the flags on it before, he knew his way there. Jak got a running start, and jumped through the large window taking up the whole wall. It shattered, and wings sprouted from Jak's back.

_I'm coming Keira._

Liked it? I didn't know if Jak was surprised enough... Anyway, next chapter coming soon-DEATH


	10. Keira

**This one of the better chapters in my opinion, it has just enough action to balance with the romance. Well, get to reading. does any body know if songfics are allowed?

* * *

**

Jak wandered down the long wide hallway, the metal wall ripped in half behind him, nothing was stopping Jak. The floor was a cheap metal grid, with small square gaps just big enough so he could see the floors below him. Jak didn't look down to often, but when he did, he could see the prisoners below him, chained to the walls. Jak had gotten into the prisons surprisingly easily, ripping the wall in half helped. Jak knew getting out wasn't going to be as easy. Jak walked calmly and firmly, an unreadable expression on his face, like he always did when he was angry and determined. It was only when the shuffling of guards came to Jak's ears that he chose to quicken his pace.

"He's here now!" a gruff muffled voice came from below Jak, "If you're holding out on us I swear to god, you're gonna burn!"

No auditable words came from the respondent that jak guessed was a prisoner, "Go….tu'ell"

Jak paused swiftly, he knew that voice. It sounded weaker though, broken, like him in his prison years. A large metal door below him crashed closed. Jak crawled onto the floor so he could get a better look, "Damas?"

"Ja.."

"Jesus Christ! Father!"

Damas was deaf to the last phrase in Jak's sentence, "I... Can't say I expected you to come."

"You're… Dead." Jak realized.

Damas nodded. A light bulb lit in Jak's head. He pulled out from his sack the Weasel's contraption. He hadn't used it before, so he just pressed the first button he could find. Three wide blades popped out of the top. Jak tried to get his hand through the narrow flooring, it wouldn't fit. Jak looked horrified and just pressed harder.

"Come on! Damas!"

"It won't work, you just need to get out of here, they're going to-"

"-Wait-"

"There's no time, they're coming back! Get out of here!" Damas was shouting now.

As if fate agreed with Damas, footsteps played in the background, as well two doors opening behind the wall. Damas shot Jak a begging look, "Don't worry about me, go!"

Jak stood still, Damas decided sharing some information would grease Jak's feet.

"Keira, the one you talked about, she was here," Jak shut up then, "A few years ago, when I saw her they took her down the hall."

Wait- Damas, there's something you need to know: I'm your son."

Damas went blank, "…I…"

"I did some time traveling," Jak explained.

"…Then Jak… my son, go, get out of here, now!"

Jak scurried helplessly and found his feet upright, "I swear to you, one day, I will free you."

Damas nodded.

Jak continued down the corridor, armed with one more reason to kill Neero. Jak suddenly realized about Keira. He continued walking in Damas' instructed direction. Then Jak saw it: A large room, quite nigger than the other cells, with no chains inside. A small bed and an air conditioning vent sat to the far side, a small black and white TV secluded in the middle of the marble floor. Pillars surrounded the large room. If someone was to watch they would think Jak didn't see the guards, it was instead that they already had bullets in their heads. The metal gates dismantled before Jak came close to them, courtesy of Jak's machine gun. Jak entered loudly. A figure looked up. She had green hair and sage eyes, Dressed in new mechanic's clothes. Her hair was quite longer than Jak remembered. Jak stood completely still, it had been so long. Jak watched, taking her in, remembering her. It was soon that Jak realized Keira was doing the same to him. Jak walked over to her, he stroked her hair, "Keira." Jak breathed.

Keira wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jak wasn't sure how long it had been, Keira pulled away from him, "How-"

"Shh"

Jak kissed her again, "Nobody fucks with my girl."

Keira smiled up at him, "I saw the explosions, I couldn't help but think…"

"It might be me?"

Keira nodded, "Like I could feel you."

She kissed him again, "I love you."

Jak remembered the last time they had met after a nearly three year absence, this was going quite smoother.

"I love you too."

"Let's get out of here." Suggested Jak.

"I've been waiting for three years."

Jak had not realized how long it had been, one of the guards must have called backup, because three more Demons stood in front of Jak, one behind a pillar. They positioned themselves as if they were fighting a giant, arms shaking, holding their guns nervously. They were rightfully scared. Nobody was going to take Keira away from Jak now that that he had just gotten her back. Jak physically kicked down the pillar shielding one of the guards, the stone crumbled on top of him. The Demon behind him stepped up to Jak, but the ceiling the pillar was supporting swiftly crumbled and made new addition to the bodies on the floor. Jak turned around for the next guard to see Keira had dropkicked him in the neck. Jak almost laughed, Keira hated violence.

She obviously noted this, "I always wondered how you got so 'ass-kicking- in prison."

"Come on, let's go." Jak suggested.

"Not without my clothes!" Keira begged.

It was then that the small dresser in the corner made itself clear to Jak, "Sheesh! You'd think they were treating you like a queen."

The subject suddenly reminded Jak what Neero does to people he knows.

Jak walked up to Keira, "Did he hurt you?"

"Wha-"

"Did they hurt you? Did they do anything?"

"Jak they-"

"God damn it! Did they ask you anything, or hurt you?"

Keira paused and looked down, "The first few days…" she paused again, "Look! It was only for a few days! Okay?"

Jak looked down at her, she was getting angry, and now was not the time or place to talk about it. With Keira's clothes, Jak led Keira down his previous hallway, she stopped.

Jak looked back at her, "Well?"

"We should go down to the east entrance, there's less guards down there."

Jak turned around, "I guess you know this shit hole better than me."

Keira walked with Jak down the long corridor, guiding him through the hallway.

Jak and Keira overlooked the streets of Hell. Most of the guards were out looking for Jak, they had an easy time through the prison. Hell was on fire with guards and Demons scurrying everywhere. Some of them took notice of Jak, then more, and within the minute bullets were in the air.

"Remember how to fly?" Asked Jak.

Jak had taken Keira flying many times; Jak had taught her how to shift her weight to make it easier for Jak to carry her.

"A-a-a little bit."

Jak scooped her up and used the last of his eco to sprout pale wings from his back. As soon as they were not twenty feet off the ground, the air thickened with bullets. All Jak could do was hold Keira tight and speed up. Jak tried to fly over the cloud of lead, to a point where the buildings leveled into flat squares, the cloud of bullets chasing after them.

"Jak! I'm scared."

Jak averted the lead labyrinth and scanned the giant building blocks below him for possible landings. Jak found his landing spot, not forty feet below him. Jak landed and set Keira down, she stumbled a little bit.

Jak didn't pause to wait for her, "We have to get out of here!" Jak commented on the mass of Demons leaching onto the nearby streets. Within the crowd one large yellow block stood out, making itself clear to be a taxi. Jak would've laughed if not for his unfortunate circumstances.

_A taxi? In hell? Now I've seen everything_

It soon became clear to Jak of the Taxi's purpose, and who was inside of it, and what it meant for him.

…_as you and me._

_And he goes in and out of Hell unnoticed?_

It moved closer, as if unaware of the events outside its yellow fortress, or uncaring.

"Come on!" Jak said.

He grabbed Keira close and waited until the taxi resided close to them. Jak ran and physically pulled the taxi to a stop with his hands.

"Jesus Christ!" Came a muffled voice.

It didn't sound inhuman, it sounded like a ticked off middle aged man. Jak wrenched open the shotgun seat, and closed it. He was with Keira now; he opened the backdoor instead, despite the indistinct curses and rude questioning. Jak led Keira into the seat, when he noticed a teenage boy with a bullet in his head sitting nervously in Keira's reserved seat. Jak grabbed his collar and threw him out of the car. Jak motioned Keira inwards and extracted his pistol, which had remained hidden in Keira's view.

Inside the car, the cursing was quite clear, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Jak's pistol told him to shut up, "Wait, I know you…"

"Well, well, well, it's the 'modern death' eh?"

Death turned around. He had no skin, somewhat like in the fairy tales Jak had heard. He looked, and smelled horrible. Flesh hung loosely from his bones. Jak got a small glance of his ribcage through his black robe. Various organs were strung to the bones, some rotting.

"You're the one they think will kill Neero…" Death's eyes fell to Keira, "I remember you too…" Keira fidgeted awkwardly, "I took quite some shit when you wouldn't talk."

Jak cut right to business, "Get us out of here."

"What?"

"Nobody stops you, you go in and out of hell unnoticed."

The gun was choosing Death's next words, "You have a lot of enemies." Death paused, "You do not want to add me to your list."

Jak cocked his pistol, "Do I look… like I'm kidding?"

* * *

Uh, oh, cliffhanger time!!!! Well same drill, liked it: tell me, didn't: tell me. I have to go listen to music now, coolest science project ever!!! 


	11. Death's New Skull

OK: Long story short, my comp fucked up, i went on a camping trip, i had someone uplaod half of the next chapter up, ( explains the shortness) and i fucked up again, and it was a story she was working on, why does this keep happening? whatever, story...

The Yellow transport moved along the streets of hell

The Yellow transport moved along the streets of hell. Jak and Death already grew a deep hatred for each other, even though they had both just met; they had enough background information on the other to last a lifetime. The Taxi provided no haven for Jak and Keira, If someone was watching, it would be unclear who was the hostage in the situation.

The inside of the moving virtual death-bot was quiet, but the tension in the air was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

Jak eyed the features of the Taxi. Crudely attached to the sides and hood, were large machine guns, their chains fed through the window. Jak looked at the dashboard; his eyes passed a speed meter, a temperature thermometer, and a Global Positioning System. A little above the dashboard was a large rectangular devise, with a large button that resembled the heart of mar gem in the center.

Jak immediately raised his gun to Death's temple; Keira flinched noticeably at the gun being drawn.

"IS THAT A BOMB?" Jak demanded.

Death immediately looked up, following Jak's eyes. His non-existent face softened when he saw what he was looking at.

Death sighed, "That's not a bomb… It's a Teleporter."

Jak's expression demanded more, Death sighed again, "I can go from Hell to earth by pressing the button."

Jak showed no interest and immediately dismissed the subject. He was used to being surprised in hell, he had seen everything to see; however, Keira was hopelessly lost in all the events, Jak could only assume she had stopped trying to make sense of anything.

The taxi ate along the streets of hell, Jak

S entrance point approaching, Jak thought long and hard, his facial expression harsh and unchanging, "Get us out of here."

Death looked very annoyed, "I think I got that part clear."

Jak saw the gates of hell, where he first came in, "I meant push it, the button."

Death turned around to face Jak, "What? Hell no!"

Jak gave a harsher look, if possible, "I'm off schedule! Humans are stupid, 'lot a people kickin' the bucket up there!"

Jak lost it, "God damn it!"

"Look, the gates are right there, I drop you off, you get lost and you maybe live! –very simple."

Death was right about the gates, they looked slightly like the gates of Spargus, large, metal, rusted, automatic.

It didn't change Jak's views: Death was being quite difficult, and Jak didn't hesitate to fire.

The essence of gunfire filled the cab: the smell, the booming echo, the shattered path of the bullet.

Keira hunched into the corner, her hands over her ears, about to scream.

Death screamed. Keira followed. Part of Death's skull shattered. Keira's did not however.

Death fell onto the steering wheel, the car swerved.

When death's writhing in pain became boring, Jak turned his attention to Keira. She unraveled out of her ball and noticed Jak.

"Are you okay?"

Keira shakily nodded.

One thing Jak disregarded was exactly how to kill a demon, and how Death was not one of them.

Death, a steady hole running through his skull, turned around to face Jak and Keira. Very pissed, very missing half his skull, and very not dead.

Jak looked up. Keira did too. Then she decided down was better.

"THAT'S IT!" Skeletons can be very interesting with a bullet in their heads screaming, "You crossed the line!"

Instead of hitting Jak, Death did something unexpected, he turned the rest of his head back to the steering wheel and hit the gas, hard.

The taxi obeyed Death's will and shot into the gates, through them, past them, and ate the ruby sand outside.

Jak instinctively grabbed Keira close to him, Jak saw a maroon dune grazing the side of the cab, knowing what would happen, and he prepared for the crash.

Death hit the gas harder, laughing maniacally all the while. To see Death racing his metal horse, head thrown back, cackling horribly, one hand on the steering wheel, one gripping the upholstery of his nearly destroyed taxi was a wild and terrible sight.

The taxi hit the sand as if it were cement, red blanketed the windows, cracking and shattering the glass. All Jak could do was hold Keira close and protect her from the showering glass.

The cab spun again, giving its underside to the air, uncaring as to the inhabitants tumbling inside of it.

Jak hit the roof of the car, taking Keira with him. The cab ate the dirt, and returned upside. Frankly, jak disliked both down and up equally, whilst Keira was rather confused which way was up.

Finally, they landed ninety yards from the gates; the cab came to a stop.

Death picked up what was left of his head. Jak did too. Death slowly turned around; ready to kill Jak in ways he preferred not to find out.

Jak found his gun and took aim, learning from the hole in Death's still-moving-skull, he found another target. The steering wheel exploded, and the air bag came out harshly.

Death rolled back in pain, the air bag muffling his annoyed screams.

Jak would have laughed if not for the calamity of the situation, and found someone else to do his job for him.

Daxter exploded in laughter and smart ass remarks. He had been quiet for the past hour or so. Between the 'private moments' between him and Keira and the monologues between him and Death, Daxter's smart ass-ing had been missed, and Jak's shoulder was getting bored.

Jak didn't hesitate to get out of the cab, knowing he could come back for Keira and

Daxter. He walked over to the front seat. Jak opened the door, and pulled Death out by the hood.

A quick punch to the skull satisfied Jak. Death returned his interest. Jak stumbled backward, with a sense of how hard Death's fists were. Death reached into the shotgun seat and pulled out a scythe that had remained hidden before.

Jak recovered and wiped his nose from red, noticing the scythe, drawing his own blade.

Death and Weasel had many things in common, one being their powers. Death's scythe flamed yellow, the blade glowing bright orange.

They circled each other, Jak admiring Death's new trick.

He smirked, "'Should be fun."


End file.
